Would you eat them in a box ?
by Maru-sha
Summary: Inuyasha is on a MEGA and purely INSANE sugar high and tries to get Sesshomaru to eat ramen for the first time. A spoof of the classic story: Green Eggs and Ham


Maru-sha: Here's something that just popped into my mind after babysitting one night. Laugh and Enjoy !

"SUGAR !" Inu-yasha screamed as he ran up and down the hallways of the house he and lots of others lived. Sesshomaru peeked his head out of his room and glanced at Inu-yasha, who was now doing the Macarena in his underwear.

"You're making an even bigger spectacle of yourself, brother..." Sesshomaru groaned.

"I just ate an entire baker's bag of sugar ! WHEEEEE !" Inu-yasha sang as he tackled Sesshomaru to the floor and danced on his back.

"GET OFF ME !" Sesshomaru yelled, kicking Inu-yasha up and through the roof.

(10 minutes later)

"I love ramen !" Inu-yasha cried happily, eating an entire bowl of the food product in three seconds. He was still very much on his sugar-high rage.

"Want some, brother of mine ?" he offered as he saw Sesshomaru enter the kitchen. "Hell no..." he said.

"WHY !" Inu-yasha screamed.

"I do not like ramen" Sesshomaru said bitterly.

"Will you eat them in a boat ? How about in a coat ?" Inu-yasha asked, holding the ramen up to Sesshomaru's face.

"No Inu-yasha. I will not eat them in a god forsaken boat, or in a friggin' coat" he said, leaving the kitchen. Inu-yasha was suddenly standing in front of him, a smile a seven year old could muster.

"Would you eat them in the ocean ? Would you eat them sprinkled with a potion ?" he offered.

"No Inu-yasha ! I would not eat them in the ocean or with a potion. I will not eat them in a god forsaken boat, or in a friggin' coat ! I do not like them Inu-yasha my brother. I can not stand them, you're just a huge bother !"

Sesshomaru passed by Inu-yasha, but was nearly crushed under a huge cup of cooked ramen.

"This one is big ! It's VERY yummy too !" Inu-yasha cried.

"I'm really getting sick of you..."

Hearing that, Inu-yasha began to cry and ran off while covering his eyes with his hands. "My brother doesn't love me ! Waaahhhhh !" he cried.

Sesshomaru shrugged and decided to take a bath, so he went into the bathroom and prepared himself a bath. Once he had gotten undressed and perfectly relaxed in the hot water, Inu-yasha came up from the water. He was still holding the bowl of ramen that was somehow still in perfect condition and he was breathing through a diver's snorkel.

"What a great swim I had ! Want some ramen now ? Please, please take it !" Inu-yasha sang cheerfully.

"FOR KAMI'S SAKE, NO ! Now get out, I'm NAKED !" the shocked Sesshomaru shouted.

"Would you eat them in the tub ? How about in an English pub ?" Inu-yasha pouted.

"No Inu-yasha ! I would not eat them in the tub, or in an English pub! I would not eat them in the ocean or with a potion. I will not eat them in a god forsaken boat, or in a friggin' coat ! I do not like them Inu-yasha, my brother. I can not stand them, you're just a huge bother !"

After he had bathed and gotten dressed, Sesshomaru went downstairs, but was then covered by a huge box. Inu-yasha jumped onto it and danced on top if it, twirling the bowl of ramen on his finger.

"Would you eat it in a box ? How about with a rabid fox ?" Inu-yasha shouted, opening the top of the box and dropping in a deranged fox. Sesshomaru screamed like a girl in a horror film as he was mauled by the rabid fox. After getting a hold of himself, he killed the fox and kicked the box, along with Inu-yasha, off of him.

"Damn it all Inu-yasha ! I told you...I will not eat them in a box of with a rabid fox ! I would not eat them in the tub, nor in an English pub ! I would not eat them in the ocean or with a potion. I will not eat them in a god forsaken boat, or in a friggin' coat ! I do not like them Inu-yasha, my brother. I can not stand them, you're just a huge bother !" Sesshomaru scolded. This made Inu-yasha sad and he ran off to think of another way to make his brother eat ramen.

Not a second later Inu-yasha came back wearing a poncho and a sombrero. "Hola, brother of mine ! Would you eat the ramen in a poncho ? How about with a taco ?" he again offered.

Sesshomaru had a vein popping out of his head, but calmly he repeated himself. "I shall not. Never will I eat them in a poncho, or with a taco...whatever the hell that is...I will not eat them in a box of with a rabid fox ! I would not eat them in the tub, nor in an English pub ! I would not eat them in the ocean or with a potion. I will not eat them in a god forsaken boat, or in a friggin' coat ! I do not like them Inu-yasha, my brother. I can not stand them, you're just a huge bother !"

"But why ?" Inu-yasha cried, tears streaming down his face. "I do not like them, Sam I Am...I mean, Inu-yasha !" Sesshomaru said, quickly correcting himself.

Inu-yasha was suddenly holding a large bell and he rang it while he still held the ramen.

"Would you eat them if I kept ringing this bell ? Or would you like to eat them in hell ?" he asked. Sesshomaru covered his ears from the annoying sound of the bell.

"I would not eat them even if you kept ringing that damn bell, the same thing goes if we were in hell ! Never will I eat them in a poncho, or with a taco...whatever the hell that is...I will not eat them in a box of with a rabid fox ! I would not eat them in the tub, nor in an English pub ! I would not eat them in the ocean or with a potion. I will not eat them in a god forsaken boat, or in a friggin' coat ! I do not like them Inu-yasha, my brother. I can not stand them, you're just a huge bother !"

Inu-yasha's eyes watered up and he was then holding up a paddle. "I don't understand the point you're making, now eat this delicious ramen or you'll get a spanking !" he threatened. Sesshomaru sweat-dropped.

"Brother, you don't take the word 'no' very well, do you ? I would not eat them even if threatened with a spanking. I would not eat them even if you kept ringing a bell, the same thing goes if we were in hell. Never will I eat them in a poncho, or with a taco...whatever the hell that is...I will not eat them in a box of with a rabid fox ! I would not eat them in the tub, nor in an English pub ! I would not eat them in the ocean or with a potion. I will not eat them in a god forsaken boat, or in a friggin' coat ! I do not like them Inu-yasha, my brother. I can not stand them, you're just a huge bother !"

Inu-yasha finally gave up, sat on the floor and began to cry. Normally he would not be this way, but he was still fully on his sugar-high. Sesshomaru watched him cry for some time. He let out a long sigh and held out his hands.

"I shall try them" he said.

Inu-yasha quickly gave him the bowl of ramen. Sesshomaru took out a pair of chopsticks, got a sizeable amount out of the bowl with them and proceeded in eating the noodles. Inu-yasha's eyes filled with hope at what was going to happen next. Sesshomaru's eyes opened and he gave the bowl back to Inu-yasha.

"That's the worst thing I have ever tasted in my entire life. And trust me, I've had a long life" he said coldly.

Inu-yasha's heart seemed to break into pieces. He took the ramen to his room and ate the rest himself, crying as he did. Sesshomaru went to his room since it was very late in the day and decided to get to bed early. As he laid down in bed, he stared up at the ceiling and began to fall asleep, until...

"Are REALLY sure you don't like it ?" Inu-yasha asked, opening the door to Sesshomaru's room.

"Yes, now go away" Sesshomaru said.

Before leaving, Inu-yasha set a bowl of freshly cooked ramen on his nightstand, hoping Sesshomaru would change his mind. After making sure Inu-yasha was gone, Sesshomaru leaped up, grabbed the ramen and began to eat it quickly. "Its pure heaven in a bowl !" he shrieked as he kept eating.

The End.

Maru-sha: that's all ! Hope ya' liked it ! Leave a review !


End file.
